conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Clark
Clark ( ) 克拉克 ( ) Clark ( ) 클라크 ( ) คลาร์ก( ) Clark ( ) クラーク ( ) (sb) |Name = Clark |Flag = Flag of Clark.svg |Seal = Seal of Clark.png |status = Province of Sierra |SealAlt = |Nickname = The Paradise Province, The Happy-Go-Lucky Province |Motto = Semper mutans ( : Always changing) Liberty or Death (unofficial) |provincial_song = "Atop Red Rock" |image_map = Map of Clark.svg |MapAlt = |official_languages = * | * | * | * | * | * | * | * |Serran* }}*Nationally recognized languages |Demonym = Clarker(s) |capital = Las Vegas |largest_city = capital |AreaRank = 1st |TotalAreaKS = 40,446.13 |TotalArea = 104,755 km2 |PopRank = 10th |2010Pop = 1,760,773 (2010) |2010DensityKS = 43 |2010Density = 16.8 |DensityRank = 16th |HighestPoint = |HighestElevKS = 11,949 |HighestElev = 3,642 |LowestPoint = at the Clark-Inland Empire-Mohave border |LowestElevKS = 481 |LowestElev = 147 |admission_date = November 28, 1858 |admission_order = 14th |viceroy = Clara, Baroness Demont-Taylor of Jean |governor = Jacqueline Ridge (L) |deputy = Mitchell Henricks (L) |Legislature = Clark Provincial Legislature |Upperhouse = Clark Provincial Senate |Lowerhouse = Clark Provincial Assembly |senators = Simon Zhang ® Nick Hugh (R) Porter Offerman (L) |commoners = 8 total commoners 1 Democratic-Republicans 3 Royalists 4 Libertarians |time_zone = / |PostalAbbreviation = CK |TradAbbreviation = Cla. }}Clark is a province located in the northeastern central region of Sierra. Clark is the largest province in Sierra by total area and the 8th most populous province. The capital of Clark is Las Vegas, which is also the province's largest city and whose metropolitan area is its principal population center. Nearly three-fourths of the province's population lives in the Las Vegas metropolitan area. Clark is largely semiarid and located within the , while northern Clark is part of the . The along its southern border is the primary and only viable source of water for the entire province. It borders Eureka to the north, Deseret to the east, the Inland Empire, Central Valley, and Mohave to the south, and San Joaquin to the west. The original inhabitants of Clark were Native Sierran Indians who settled in the approximately 10,000 years ago. Evidence of activity were uncovered through archaeological discoveries of pottery, s and s. As early as 700 AD, the moved into Clark and migrated between the mountains during the summer and the valley during the winter. The first non-native Indian to explore the area of Clark was who laid claim to Clark for the . Clark became part of the in the and would remain so until its jurisdiction was transferred to the province of in 1804 when the split. Following the in 1821, Clark became part of the Mexican territory of Alta California. The arrival of American and Hoosier settlers in Clark and the rest of Alta California would eventually lead to the Mexican-American War. After the California Republic gained its independence in 1848, Clark was incorporated as a state. Clark underwent its last transition and reorganization in 1858 after California reformed into the Kingdom of Sierra. Clark became a province, and has remained so since then. Prior to 1909, Clark was known as Tonopah both under California and under Sierra. A decision by the Tonopah Provincial Legislature officially changed the name of the province to its current form, Clark. From the 1930s onward, was legalized in Clark, enhancing its economy greatly and stimulating population growth. The first casinos would be established in the city of Las Vegas, and continued development would lead to the city's current worldwide status as the gambling capital of the world. The construction and completion of the Salinas Dam made it much more possible for communities and businesses to grow and expand, bringing much needed electricity and water to the resources-deprived province. One of the fastest growing provinces in Sierra, Clark's economy heavily depends on tourism and gambling, although in recent years, has cultivated a young banking industry as well. Etymology | Bird = | Butterfly = | Crustacean = | Dog = | Fish = | Flower = | Grass = | Insect = | Mammal = | Reptile = | Tree = | Beverage = | Colors = , , | Dance = | Dinosaur = | Firearm = | Food = | Folk dance = | Fossil = | Gemstone = | Instrument = | Mineral = | Motto = Semper mutans | Poem = | ProvinceRock = | Shell = | Ships = HRHS Clark | Slogan = Liberty or Death | Soil = | Song = Atop Red Rock | Sport = | Tartan = | Toy = | Other = | Route Marker = Clark marker.svg }}Clark was named in honor of American-Sierran entrepreneur in 1909 for his contributions to the province through his railroads, banks, and finances to support local projects and the economy. Prior to that, Clark was incorporated as the province of "Tonopah" and the name's change was accomplished following an act of the provincial legislature. William A. Clark, who never lived in nor focused most of his business in Clark, did establish the which helped bring thousands of people through the province, supporting the economy. This would be directly responsible towards the foundation of Las Vegas, the province's future capital and primary population center. Geography Clark is located in the central eastern region of Sierra commonly known as Nevada. Most of Clark lies within the , a vast physiographic region comprising primarily of desert and alternating mountains and valleys. Southern Clark is generally comprised of low-lying flats (most notably the ) featuring several mountain ranges, while northern Clark features more hilly terrain and has a higher average elevation. The runs through Clark from the northeast to the southwest. The chief sources of water in Clark is the , and the artificially created s: , , and (with the former two constituting a direct part of the river), which defines the southern boundary of Clark and its borders with Mohave. The rest of Clark is generally arid, with virtually all of Clark's natural lakes being year-round except during rainfall in the winter. There are several natural in Clark, with most of these found on or near Clarker mountains. In northern Clark, the , , , and straddles the western portion of the province. Eastward, the landscape features the characteristic alternation of mountains and variety-sized valleys with the mountain ranges including the (which includes ), , , and the . Central Clark follows a similar pattern of alternating mountains and valleys from west to east, with most mountains running from north to south and adjacent valleys corresponding along them. From west to east roughly runs the , the , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . In southern Clark, the land is considerably flatter with the as the chief mountain range in the area. Running northwest to southeast near the southeastern border of Clark, the range includes , which is the highest point in Clark at 11,918 ft. The mountains divide the to the west from the Las Vegas Valley. The Las Vegas Valley, a large drainage basin dominating much of the southern end of Clark, is home to most of Clark's towns and residents. Other mountain ranges and valleys also exist in southern Clark, although the mountains generally feature gentler slopes than those further north. At the southern extremity of Clark, known colloquially as the "Needle", the , , and dominate the area. Climate Clark's climate is a , ( : BWh) with sunny days year-round. Summers are hot and dry, with temperatures often climbing up to the 120s in some parts of the province, and winters are short and mild. In the mountains, primarily the Spring Mountains, may accumulate during the winter. Snow in the valleys and the desert are rare with most of Clark's precipitation falling during the winter, especially during February (with an average of four days of precipitation). During the mid to late summer, parts of Clark may experience a sudden increase in precipitation known as the as thunderstorms from the south travel northward in spontaneous bursts. These storms may trigger dangerous s which threaten communities in low-lying valleys and plains. Ecology Flora Clark's arid climate and environment features vegetation that is adapted to little precipitation and extended periods of drought. The prevailing species of plant in Clark is the (creosote bush) which grows in abundance and is distributed across the valley floor and along the hills. There are 33 different species of found in Clark including those from the genus and the famous . Various flowering plants, including , , and are also present in Clark. s may also sprout across the desert in the spring following rainfall in the late winter. Naturally-growing coniferous and deciduous trees can be found around the Spring Mountains where the climate is much more temperate and milder to support such life. The (common juniper) is an example of such a tree that is able to inhabit the more favorable conditions found in Clark's mountains. Fauna Predominantly featuring a desert climate, Clark supports a variety of species adapted to the environment. Due to the heat, most animals are active during the or the evening including predators, the (coyote) and the (bobcat). Other large terrestrial mammals, such as the and the (pronghorn) are active during the day, but spend most of it resting in the shade, and avoiding direct sunlight. Clark's desert can also support smaller mammals such as s including two naturally occurring species of s, the (American pika), eighteen species of / s, and five species of s/ s. History Early Clark Clark was first inhabited by Native Sierran Indians approximately 10,000 years ago who migrated from the north and south into the . These early peoples lived in small huts and followed seasonal migratory patterns, traveling between the mountains during the summer and the valleys during the winter. Early local Native Indian culture included intricate pottery, cave painting, pictograms, and possible use of a writing language. Concentration of activity were found in locations including the and the . Around 700 AD, the moved into the Las Vegas Valley and spent most of their time in or near the . was the first European to explore Clark. A Spanish , he led an exploration across the southwestern region of North America including the . Garcés proclaimed Clark to be part of , a vast colony that contained all of Spain's claims and possessions in the north of the . Clark would later be properly organized within the colony in the (Internal Provinces) before being reorganized into in 1804 following ' split in 1804. In 1810, , the largest and most populated of New Spain's provinces revolted, igniting a that lasted until 1821 with Mexico victorious and independence. Spain relinquished control of all of New Spain to Mexico including Clark, thereby subjecting the province to Mexican control. .]] In 1829, Mexican explorer led a caravan party through the . On Christmas, Armijo's party camped approximately 110 miles northeast of present-day Las Vegas. One of Armijo's scouts, Rafael Rivera, wandered away from the party in search of a shortcut before discovering the Las Vegas Valley. Returning to his party within two weeks, Rivera led Armijo and his men into the valley, which they named "Las Vegas" ("fertile plains" in Spanish) due to the fertility and abundance of vegetation around the desert springs in the area. Armijo's path is now known today as the . On May 3, 1844, future Sierran prime minister , an American, led a group of -affiliated scientists, scouts, and spies commissioned by the President into Clark, who were probing the possibility of war with Mexico. Making camp in Las Vegas Valley, Frémont's men constructed a fort which would later be used during the Mexican-American War. Tonopah In 1848, California gained independence from Mexico through the , transferring control over Clark from the Mexican authorities to the Californians. Clark was incorporated as the State of Tonopah, which comprised all of present-day Clark, parts of eastern San Joaquin, and parts of Eureka. During Clark's existence as a Californian state, the only settlement in the area was Frémont's fort, which population peaked at only 250. In 1855, a group of missionaries led by William Bringhurst traveled into Las Vegas Valley and built an adobe fort and irrigation system near a creek. By 1857, the fort was abandoned due to managerial disputes and difficulty in growing crops in the Clark heat. In 1858, California was reformed into the Kingdom of Sierra, and the present-day boundaries that create Clark were formed, as Tonopah was divided into three new provinces (Tonopah, San Joaquin, and Eureka). Tonopah remained undeveloped until the arrival of , an American-Sierran businessman and politician, charged with utilizing the land with federal funding. Controlling a 640 acre plot, his "Las Vegas Rancho" became a popular winery along the Old Spanish Trail. By 1881 however, Gass would lose his property to Archibald Stewart, a man who had a on the property. The property would remain under Stewart ownership until 1902 when the purchased it. The railroad, a project commissioned by Sierran businessman , would run through Clark, connecting towns from the United States and Brazoria to Porciúncula. By 1895, s and Canaanites from the Deseret began migrating to Clark, developing agricultural plots and an elaborate irrigation system in the Las Vegas Valley. The increased availability of water greatly eased Clark's transition from a virtually uninhabited land to a thriving community. Early 20th century On 1905, the present-day city of Las Vegas was officially established, and became incorporated in 1911 as the capital of the province. The town, which was initially a mere 110 acres, would soon expand as William Clark and his associates, Governor and David Keith, continued laying down railroad tracks. .]] During the early 20th century, Clark saw the rise of small communities, mostly straddling along the Old Spanish Trail as residents assisted travelers on their way to the coast. As Las Vegas and the surrounding vicinity grew in size, the demand for greater access to water increased. To meet this demand, Prime Minister Poncio Salinas signed a bill from Parliament apportioning funds for the Salinas Dam Project. With construction starting in 1931, the population of Clark swelled as newcomers seeking jobs came to work at the dam. With most newcomers being single males from throughout the country, Clark's entertainment industry was born as business owners and members of the Sierran Mafia financed casinos and theaters for the pleasure of the workers. In 1931, the Clark Provincial Legislature passed a law legalizing gambling, greenlighting Las Vegas' already-established entertainment industry, in attempt to raise revenue. The first casinos licensed by the province were on . By 1935, the Salinas Dam was completed, which provided much-needed water and electricity to the growing province. Development of Clark's entertainment initially elicited condemnation and opposition by traditionalists and members of Sierra's movement. In the 1932 elections, ten individuals including Betsy Harper, a prominent prohibitionist were elected into the 40-member Clark Provincial Legislature, with the aim of delaying and overturning legislation that authorized gambling, prostitution, and other "vices". Harper and her allies formed the "Coalition Against Delinquency and Debauchery" (CADD), a nationwide movement aimed at overturning liberalized social policies. Despite aggressively campaigning against the development of Las Vegas, Clark's path towards an entertainment-based economy continued. In 1936, Prime Minister Salinas visited Las Vegas, meeting local business, boosting the city's reputation with his tour, and solidifying the province's direction. As Sierrans began visiting or moving into Clark, it became especially apparent that would be the province's primary economic sector. , the that arose from the damming of the , became a tourist destination by its own right. In addition, the rise of the gambling center in , a city at the southern extremity of Clark's Needle region, became another popular tourist site. Contemporary Clark By 1940, was linked with Las Vegas, and most roads in Las Vegas and the vicinity had paved roads. The was established in 1948 for civilian use after nearly a decade used an Air Force base during . The war, which was the first time Sierra was involved in an international conflict, greatly transformed the province. Prominent politicians including Provincial Senator , hoping to bring more jobs to the province, lobbied in Porciúncula to open military installations in Clark. Various military bases and airfields were established, and a result, became sites of interest for the United States government which desired to collaborate with the Kingdom in developing and testing nuclear weapons. Invited into the multinational , Sierra provided Clarker land for testing including the famous Groom Lake Military Base or . Project Specter would be the first of several nuclear weapons detonated on-site in Clark. The testings, which were kept out of public eye, were revealed following the war as the Great Basin controversy, crippling trust in federal and provincial government. The Sierran federal government continued using Clark land to test nuclear bombs at the . In 1941, , a hotel with a renowned buffet became the first resort opened on what would later become the . Soon after, other businesses followed suit, establishing casinos such as the in the area southwest of Las Vegas city limits. As Las Vegas' notoriety as an entertainment town grew, Clark began to attract including Mormon criminal syndicates from the Deseret and mobsters from America and Brazoria. , a Jewish-American gangster, took interest in Las Vegas and financially supported the establishment of the in 1946 and the in 1950. Despite increased scrutiny by federal and local law enforcement, the gambling enterprise continued to expand under the helm of criminal organization and families, although new businesses supported from legitimate sources emerged, including the and . By 1954, over 8 million people were visiting Las Vegas, and the numbers attracted celebrities from and elsewhere including and to perform and run shows in the city. The communities of and grew as more Sierrans began settling in Clark. In 1951, following the City of Las Vegas' attempt to incorporate the area surrounding the Las Vegas Strip, the Strip casino owners lobbied to the Fremont County Commission for township status to prevent annexation. The Commission acquiesced to the owners' demands, establishing the unincorporated towns of Paradise "A", and Paradise "B" the next year. Paradise "A" would later be renamed " " while Paradise B was named, " ". For the next decade, Clark continued growing and expanding, although it suffered political corruption with the Las Vegas criminal system of control of the city's casinos and businesses intact. A crackdown by federal agents in 1956 was met with little success, allowing the criminally-controlled casinos to remain under control until the arrival of Brazorian-Sierran businessman in 1966. A powerful and influential entrepreneur with extensive connections throughout the continent, Hughes purchased the Desert Inn and established the . Soon after his initial purchase, Hughes used his power to purchase other casinos, amassing a real estate empire and eradicating criminal connections with the city and its businesses in the process. The aggressive campaign pursued by to expose provincial corruption and gang involvement quickened the decline in criminal influence. From 1970s onward to the mid-2000s, Clark experienced high population growth rates, often doubling in size per decade. The continued across Las Vegas Valley coupled with further improvements and construction of new casinos in Las Vegas attracted thousands to the province. By the 1990s, Las Vegas had become a city with a diversified economy that now included banking and , bringing more employment opportunities to residents. Demographics According to the Sierra Royal Bureau of Census, as of December 2015, Clark has an estimated population of 2,120,681. In the 2010 census, the official population stood at 1,760,773. Clark has consistently grown in population size since the late 19th century, with exponential growth during the 1980s and 90s. Since then, due partly to financial hardship and real estate troubles in the mid-2010s, growth rates have declined although the province's growth has been correlated with its recovering economy. It is projected that Clark will receive yet another population spike by 2020, before subsiding to stable, low growths of rate onward. Clark has the highest rate of s in the entire Kingdom, and one of the highest marriage rates. Both of these figures stem from the fact that Clark has simpler, cheaper, and easier legal processing for both institutions. In Las Vegas, particularly infamous for its , most of the marriage licenses it issues are to non-Clark residents, often tourists who came with the express purpose of marrying fast. Racial and ancestral makeup *62.4% White (1,098,722) *42.0% Non-Hispanic White (739,524) *22.4% Hispanic White (394,413) *20.2% Asian/Pacific Islander (355,676) *11.6% Black (204,249) *0.7% Native Sierran (12,325) *6.6% Mixed/Other (116,211) *24.3% Hispanic or Latino of any race (427,867) Culture A culture, Clark is home to a diverse community of people of all backgrounds. The majority of Clark's residents are non-natives, most either transplanted from other Sierran provinces, or from overseas. Historically viewed as a province filled with social vices, disorder and immorality, Clark has emerged in contemporary times as a province of opportunity and independence. Aside from the gaming industry in Las Vegas, Laughlin, and other gambling areas, Clark is home to various museums, theaters, and art galleries including the and the . Mountain hiking, rock climbing, camping, and other outdoor sports are also possible at the Springs Mountain. During the winter, skiing and snowboarding are available following snowfall. At Lake Mead and along the Colorado River, there are opportunities for fishing, boating, jet-skiing, and swimming. Religions Clark has one of the lowest church attendance rates in the country, with only 30% of Clarkers polled in 2009 stating they attended church weekly or almost weekly. The majority of Clarkers are (65%) with 35% of Christian Clarkers identifying themselves as part of a or denomination, 25% as part of a church, 4% as , and 2% as part of other Christian sects including and . The largest religious denomination in Clark is the whose membership accounts for 15% of Clark's residents. The next largest Christian churches include the , , Evangelicals, , and . Clark has one of the Kingdom's highest number of the , with 28% of Clark identifying themselves as part of no religion or faith. The largest non-Christian religious groups include the Canaanites (3%) and (2%). The remaining 1% include , , , and others. Languages The official languages of Clark include the nine languages that are recognized nationally in Sierra ( , , , , , , , , and Serran), thus requiring all official government documents in the province to be published with all of the aforementioned languages. English and Spanish are the two single most spoken languages in Clark. Economy The economy of Clark is tied to tourism, having long been associated with the entertainment and gambling industry. Its two largest gambling centers: Las Vegas and , attract millions of both domestic and international visitors annually, and generating the province a revenue of $30 billion. Gambling was first legalized provincial-wide in 1931 and since then, the development of s, hotels, and other tourist attractions have led to booming real estate, communities, and local retail businesses. With a fiscally conservative government, Clark does not levy provincial income tax or corporate tax. There is however, a provincial , and counties can opt to include a combined sales tax marked up as high as 8%. As of 2015, the current provincial sales tax rate is 6.5%. is determined at the municipal level, although Clark's property taxes on average, are among the highest in the country (2-4% of property ). Tourism Tourism is Clark's most crucial and largest contributor to Clark's economy, mostly revolving around the gaming centers in Las Vegas, the Las Vegas Strip, Laughlin, and Mesquite. As of December 2015, there are 178 casinos in Clark, excluding those in Native Sierran reservations, with 50% of all gambling revenue in the province coming from the 36 casinos based in the Las Vegas Strip. 11 of the world's are Las Vegas resorts including and , , and the / . Aside from the gambling centers, other areas in Clark that attract millions of tourists annually include the Salinas Dam and adjacent , the latter of which features water activities and hiking. The , located within the offers various activities including picnicking and skiing. The small town of in central Clark, straddled along the attracts thousands of due to its proximity to Area 51, a restricted military base thought to house several UFOs and even alien captives. Infrastructure Energy Most of Clark's energy derives from the electricity produced by the Salinas Dam. The dam, which on average produces about 4 billion kilowatt-hours each year, provides energy for the provinces of Clark, the Inland Empire, Mohave, Maricopa, Apache, Orange, and the Gold Coast. Clark is allocated nearly 25% of this energy. Other sources of energy that Clark utilizes includes and . There are currently 27 operational solar power facilities in the province. Freeways Major highways :: in italics. * * * * * * * * * * Rail The usage of commercial rail is minimal, with the only major rail systems being the (which starts in Anaheim, Orange and terminates at its east end in Las Vegas) and the 3.9 mile-long in the Las Vegas Strip. Airports The province is served by the (KVEG), the province's primary . Located in Paradise, just south of the Strip and east of the , the airport is the 24th busiest in the world, accommodating 52,288,982 passengers in 2014. A in the , the Primm Auxiliary Airport (KPRI), completed in 2012, provides additional capacity for the airport whenever it reaches maximum capacity. Smaller airports include the (KHND) and the (KVGT), the former of which serves as another relief airport for McCarran while the latter the primary hub for and scenic tours. Water Virtually all of the water Clark uses comes from the or one of its (the most prominent being the ), with much of this being stored in , a that formed following the completion of the Salinas Dam. Water management and services are provided by several water districts. In recent years, due to historic low precipitation and , water levels in Lake Mead have dropped significantly, resulting in provincial-wide efforts, limiting water use. Government and politics The government of Clark, seated in Las Vegas, is established through the Constitution of Clark which describes it as a separated into three branches of government: the executive, the legislative, and the judicial. The executive branch is led by the Governor who is supported by his/her cabinet including the Lieutenant Governor and other elected constitutional offices. The legislative branch consists of the Clark Provincial Legislature, a house including the Senate and the Assembly. The judicial branch comprises of the Clark Supreme Court and inferior provincial-level courts. Clark has traditionally leaned ly, and is notable for its policies being one of the only provinces with and legalized provincial-wide, among the first to legalize and , and featuring one of the nation's laxest business law and regulations, and the only to use extensively. Clark is also noted for its very liberal laws on , , and . It is the only province without laws on seat belts and motorcycle helmet safety, and has the lowest drinking age in the country (16 years old). The province's unofficial motto, "Liberty or Death" is a common expression used and a reflection of the province's long history of civil libertarianism. Although Clark voters enacted a smoking ban in public spaces and casino areas in 2006, government enforcement has been lenient. Despite being a Royalist and Libertarian stronghold, in recent years, the Democratic-Republican base has grown considerably, especially in the southern counties including Las Vegas, primarily due to the migration of citizens from the more liberal coastal provinces such as the Gold Coast. Education Colleges and universities The Clark Provincial Board of Education oversees four public universities: the University of Clark campus in Las Vegas (UCLV), the multi-campus , and the in Henderson. In addition to the public colleges, private institutions include , the , , the , the , the , and the . Sports Clark has only one professional sports team, the Las Vegas Slots of the . The are the only other baseball team in Clark, and are part of the . The only major collegiate sports team in Clark is the . See also Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Provinces of Sierra Category:Clark